United States Army
The United States Army 'is the main land combat branch of the United States Armed Forces. The primary mission of the Army is "to fight and win our Nation’s wars by providing prompt, sustained land dominance across the full range of military operations and spectrum of conflict in support of combatant commanders." The Army is a military service within the Department of the Army, one of the three military departments of the Department of Defense. Components featured in the Battlefield Series * The '1st Cavalry Division is one of the most famous and most decorated combat divisions of the United States Army. Presently, it is a rapidly deployable heavy armored division of the United States Army with base of operations in Fort Hood, Texas. ** The 5th Cavalry Regiment is a historical unit of the United States Army that began its service in the decade prior to the American Civil War and continues in modified organizational format in the U.S. Army. ** The 7th Cavalry Regiment is a United States Army cavalry regiment, whose lineage traces back to the mid-19th century. Its official nickname is "Garryowen", in honor of the Irish air Garryowen that was adopted as its march tune. **'Task Force Kodiak' is an American armored unit that assisted Bravo-2 with on an operation to secure Russian agent Kirilenko in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. * The 101st Airborne Division is a United States Army modular light infantry division trained for air assault operations. *The 222nd Army Battalion is a fictional battalion of the United States Army in the games Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *The 32nd Armored Division is a fictional armored unit that plays a key role in Acta Non Verba. * The [[369th Infantry Regiment|'369th Infantry Regiment']] - also known as the Harlem Hellfighters''' '- were an infantry regiment of the U.S. Army National Guard during World War I comprised of African Americans that were known for their toughness and the fact that they never lost a trench, foot of ground, or a man through capture to the enemy Battlefield 1942 In ''Battlefield 1942, the United States Army fight against the German Wehrmacht, the Waffen-SS, and the Royal Italian Army in historic battles of the Western Front. ]] ]] Engagements against the Wehrmacht *Omaha Beach *Operation Market Garden *Bocage *Battle of The Bulge *Battle of Salerno (RtR) *Gothic Line (SWWII) *Mimoyecques (SWWII) *Peenemunde (SWWII) Engagements against the RIA *Battle of Anzio (RtR) Engagements against the SS *Eagle's Nest (SWWII) Player Kits Scout *Combat Knife *No4Sniper *M1911 *3x Mk2 Hand Grenades *Binoculars Assault *Combat Knife *M1918 BAR *M1911 *3 Mk2 Hand Grenades Anti-Tank *Combat Knife *M1 Bazooka *M1911 *3x Mk2 Hand Grenades Medic *Combat Knife *Thompson *M1911 *3x Mk2 Hand Grenades *Medical Bag Engineer *Combat Knife *No 4 *M1911 *Wrench *4x Anti-Tank Mines *4x ExpPack Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the United States Army fight the Viet Cong and the North Vietnamese Army. It is one of the three playable American factions, the others being the United States Marine Corps and the Military Assistance Command, Vietnam. Engagements of the US Army against the Viet Cong *'Operation Irving': 1st Battalion, 5th Cavalry vs. 2nd Viet Cong Regiment *'Saigon - 1968': 101st Airborne Division vs. C-10 Saigon Sapper Battalion Engagements of the US Army against the North Vietnamese Army *'The Ia Drang Valley': 1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry vs. 66th N.V.A. Regiment *'Landing Zone Albany': 2nd Battalion, 7th Cavalry vs. 33rd N.V.A. Regiment Player Kits Assault Loadout 1 *M16 *M1911 *Combat Knife *Three (3x) Mk.II Hand Grenades *Binoculars Loadout 2 *CAR-15 *M1911 *Combat knife *Three (3x) Mk.II Hand Grenades *Binoculars Engineer Loadout 1 *M14 rifle *M1911 *Claymore *Wrench *Blowtorch *Combat knife Loadout 2 *M14 rifle *M1911 *Anti-tank mine *Wrench *Blowtorch *Combat knife Heavy Assault Loadout 1 *M60 *M1911 *M79 *Knife Loadout 2 *M14 *M1911 *L.A.W. *combat knife Scout Loadout 1 *M21 *M1911 *Combat knife *Smoke Grenade *Binoculars Loadout 2 *M16 with scope *M1911 *Combat knife *Smoke Grenade *Binoculars Battlefield: Bad Company Singleplayer In Battlefield: Bad Company, the player is part of the 222nd Army Battalion. They fight the Russian Army and the Middle Eastern Coalition in a fictional war between the United States against the Russian Federation and the Middle Eastern Coalition. Engagements against the RGF *Welcome to Bad Company *Battle of Zabograd *Crash and Grab Engagements against the MEC *Battle of Sadiz Engagements against Sadaristani Military *Crossing Over *Par for the Course (singleplayer) *Air Force One Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Singleplayer In the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 campaign, the player is again playing as Preston Marlowe where he is part of "Bad Company" of the 222nd Army Battalion for the first level Cold War. Engagements against the RGF Multiplayer ]] ]] ]] ]] In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 multiplayer, the United States Army fights against the Russian Ground Forces. It is one of the only two multiplayer factions, the other being the opposing Russian Ground Forces, and is also the only playable faction in the Onslaught expansion. Their voices are provided by Chris Bennison (Assault), Arlie Cummins (Medic), Josh Lenn (Recon) and Jason Naso (Engineer). Multiplayer Engagements against the RGF *Arica Harbor *Atacama Desert *Laguna Alta *Laguna Presa *Nelson Bay *Panama Canal *Port Valdez *Valparaiso *White Pass *Oasis *Harvest Day *Cold War *Heavy Metal Vehicles Light Vehicles Tanks Helicopters Naval Vessels Emplacements Armysoldiers.png|US Army units in action in Laguna Presa BFBC2 Assault.jpg|US Army units in action in the Atacama Desert BFBC2 M3A3 BRADLEY.jpg|Armoured units moving out in Panama Canal Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the United States Army fights the NVA. They do not use a specific set of infantry weapons, but they use their own vehicles. The soldiers' voices are provided by Trevor White and Ryan McCluskey. Engagements against the NVA The US fights against the NVA on maps based on real-life operation. With Operation Hasting being a remake of a level. Vehicles The US Army in game uses the appropriate vehicles of American origin in the DLC. Gallery BFBC2 Vietnam PhuBaiValley 3.jpg|American soldiers in Phu Bai Valley BFBC2V USMC MARINE HILL 137.jpg|An American assault soldier and medic at Hill 137 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam U.S Flag BFBC2.png|The U.S. flag used in the Vietnam expansion pack. Its aged appearance was possibly chosen to fit the time era. Battlefield 1 The American Expeditionary Force is featured in Battlefield 1. Singleplayer The 369th Infantry Regiment, known as the Harlem Hellfighters, appear in the first chapter of the singleplayer campaign, Storm of Steel. The Harlem Hellfighters are outfitted with the Adrian helmet due to their attachment to the French Army. Multiplayer The United States appears as one of six factions initially featured in Battlefield 1, and is part of the Allies alongside the United Kingdom and Italy. They wear British uniforms and insignia, with drab tunics and beige webbing with minor changes, with headgear comprised of either the cloth "Overseas cap", a wool soft cap oddly sporting the badge of the British Tank Corps (identical to that worn by Townsend), or a green version of the more durable British-designed Brodie helmet, or even the experimental Model 8 full-face helmet. The American Expeditionary Forces currently appear to participate only in battles against the German Empire on the Western Front of northern France. Gallery American Assault.png|Assault United States Medic.jpg|Medic US Support.png|Support US Scout.png|Scout Engagements Trivia *The US Army appear in every game except Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, Battlefield 2142, Battlefield 1943, Battlefield Play4Free and Battlefield 3. *In Bad Company 2 the Army are almost always Attackers. *The US Army in Bad Company 2 almost always attacks with land assets. *Anytime the US Army appears in a singleplayer campaign the main character never dies. *Although the US Army does not appear directly in Battlefield 3, the multiplayer "Ranger" and "Paratrooper" Appearance schemes reflect real-life US Army camouflage patterns (Universal Camouflage Pattern and MultiCam respectively), giving the player the appearance of an Army soldier. *In Bad Company 2, some soldiers in Multiplayer will shout "Let the bodies hit the floor". This is a possible reference to the song "Bodies" by Drowning Pool. *They are not featured in Battlefield 3 or Battlefield 4, as those games focus on the Marine Corps instead. *In Battlefield 4, a camouflage pattern called UCP (Universal Camouflage Pattern) can be found, which is a uniform pattern used by the US Army. *The US Army voiceovers in Battlefield 1 are done by Jared Zeus. *In Battlefield 1, with "Standard Issue Rifles" enabled, the United States faction is issued the M1903. Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:US Military Unit Category:Military Unit Category:Factions of Battlefield 1